


Energy Exertion and Force

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusing Position of Power, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Sterek-AU, Student!Stiles, Swallowing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Werewolves don't exist, creepy!derek?, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Hale took away Stiles' good grade for the semester with no good reason as to why. Stiles has it get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy Exertion and Force

**Author's Note:**

> I find Teacher/Student Sterek fics really, really hot. So I decided to write one. Hopefully it's good. It's unbeta'd.

“I’ve been working my goddamn ass off all semester to keep this A. Then my phone goes off one time during your class, just _one fucking time_ , and you knock me down two letter grades because of it! Are you serious right now?!” Stiles barked, hunched over Mr. Hale’s desk with his index finger pointed directly in his face.

Stiles was furious. No way would a C in Physics do any good when he applied for a college. It wasn’t fair that he worked so hard to keep an A in Physics up until two days before Winter Break where the reward for it all was a slap to the fucking face.

Stiles knew he should have seen it coming though. Since the beginning of school, Mr. Hale’s class was more of a double edged blade.  Yeah, Mr. Hale was the hottest piece of ass Stiles had ever laid his eyes on. And yes, it was a struggle to last fifty-five minutes every damn day listening to Mr. Hale go on and on about energy exertion and force, when all Stiles could think about was the amount of energy exertion and force Mr. Hale _could_ be giving him on one of the desks after class. That was one side of the blade. The other side was the fact Mr. Hale seemed to live with one goal in mind. To ruin Stiles’ life.

Every day in class was like a game of dodge ball. Except the balls were detention slips, and the helpless victim, usually hit in the face by the ball, was just Stiles. The journey to the principal’s office with a detention slip in hand was more of a daily ritual. Then having to hand over that piece of yellow papered shame to one of the Beacon Hills High secretaries grew less embarrassing and humiliating with every passing day.

High school was just a prison and Mr. Hale was the warden that could be mean as hell, yet look extremely sexy while doing. At least Stiles had a piece of eye candy to gawk at for the next two years until graduation. That is, unless Mr. Hale managed to up his meanness gauge from a mild Miss Gulch all the way up to a smoldering Lucifer and make it so Stiles couldn’t graduate...

Mr. Hale huffed out a breath of air as he stood up from his chair. He crossed his arms slowly and let the fingers of his right hand tap judgingly on his left bicep. He flexed on purpose. Stiles was a typically timid student. Confrontation was not of his nature, so intimidation would put him in his place.

“Watch your language, Mr. Stilinski. If this is your best attempt at trying to get your point across like a civilized person, then I doubt you’ll get very far in life.” Mr. Hale scoffed. He pushed Stiles’ pointed finger away from his face with a smug smirk formed in the corner of his lips. He knew he had pushed even more of Stiles’ buttons by purposely taking the whole situation nonchalantly. He could see the rage being built brick by brick inside the lanky seventeen year old’s body.

Stiles shivered with anger when Mr. Hale pushed his finger away. How dare he even have the audacity to act so calm when he was the cause of the problem.

“You’re such an asshole. I have worked so hard for an A in your class and I had it. Until you take it away two weeks before report cards are filled in and submitted. You did it on purpose! I earned that A, and you know damn well that I did!” Stiles yelled as he tried to not let tears spill from his tear ducts.

Mr. Hale, however, remained unmoved by Stiles’ little temper tantrum. He crossed his arms once again and stood still in front of Stiles. He wore nothing but the same emotionless, uncaring, total douche bag smirk on his face as he pierced into Stiles’ eyes with his own.

Mr. Derek Hale wasn’t set out on a mission to be an asshole towards his students. There were occasionally some students that he felt should toughen up. Stiles whined and complained when something didn’t go his way rather than actually stand up and fight for what he wanted. Derek was simply pushing Stiles to the edge. He wanted Stiles to stand up. He wanted Stiles to get all up into his face with nasty and vicious remarks. He wanted Stiles to yell and scream. Push and punch. Lean in and _kiss_.

Did Derek dare dream of kissing Stiles? His own student? Yes. He did. Did he dare dream of bending Stiles over his desk, pulling down his pants, and fucking him hard right there on the same desk he sits in to teach during school hours? Again, yes he did. He wanted it. He wanted to do it.

In fact Derek found fantasies of pounding Stiles’ ass stuck inside of his own mind quite frequently. There was something about the power he held as an educator that made him hard as rock when he thought about fucking one of his students. Especially when that student was Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles’ father was the sheriff. Having sex with Stiles would be extremely risky. Illegal. Taboo. But all of that made him want to do it more. The excitement of doing it made Derek shiver.

Derek caught Stiles staring at him nearly every minute of every day during school. Sometimes he would purposely drop a pen or pencil during class and bend over to pick it up, just to turn around and see Stiles biting on his lip, or sweating, or tapping his foot eagerly on the floor. Derek had no doubt in his mind that Stiles thought about getting down and dirty with him. It was like a mutual feeling. But nevertheless, Derek still had to keep his composure. The time wasn’t right.

Stiles nearly hissed through his teeth we he saw how emotionless Mr. Hale remained even after his small tantrum. Without thinking, Stiles lunged forward and pushed Mr. Hale. He regretted what he had done the moment his hands made contact with the firm muscle of Mr. Hale’s chest. Now his grade would stay a C. He would probably get expelled for hitting a teacher. His chance at getting into a good college was gone.

Derek stumbled backwards into the chalkboard with a loud bang. He stayed shocked for a moment before he stood upright, straightened his tie, dusted chalk powder from his shirt and looked directly at Stiles.

“Detention, Mr. Stilinski.” He said. Derek opened up a drawer behind his desk and pulled out a detention slip. He wrote the ‘usual’ down on the paper. “Stiles was extremely defiant. He disrupted my work. Detention for the next two weeks. After school. 2 hours a day.”

Derek paused when he finished writing on the paper. “Actually, your punishment will be slightly different this time around, Stiles. Instead of reporting to the office after school for the next two weeks to serve your detention, you are to report here.”

“Are you kidding me? Now I have to spend two extra hours a day with you. You’re fucking joking right?” Stiles sighed and crossed his arms.

Derek crumbled the yellow piece of paper and threw it into the trash bin that sat in the far corner of the classroom. He looked up at Stiles.

“All you do is sit in the office at chat away with the secretaries you’ve become so close to since you cannot keep your ass out of trouble! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I’M SAYING?!” Derek’s voiced boomed. For the first time since forever, Derek yelled.

Stiles stood there. He eyes stayed wide open as Mr. Hale yelled directly in his face. It was terrifying, but such a turn on at the same time. Damn. Who knew Mr. Hale could sound so forceful? So dominant. Maybe even a little psychotic.

“Nod your head yes or no when I ask a damn question. I asked, do you understand what I am saying?” Derek said again. His voice wasn’t a scream this time, but it still sounded terrifying.

Stiles nodded immediately. He didn’t want to anger Derek any more than he already had, but then again, he kind of did. Maybe they could have awesome anger sex up against the wall or something. Vivid daydreams flooded into Stiles’ mind instantly.

“You will be here at exactly 3:15pm every day after sixth period.” Derek gestured to Stiles’ assigned seat. “And your ass will stay in that chair for the entire two hours. So take a piss, tie your shoe, jerk off… whatever it is that you need to take care of before you come in here. Understand?” Derek asked.

Stiles just continued to nod. He couldn’t believe Mr. Hale actually just said ‘jerk off’. He wasn’t complaining though. Definitely **not** complaining.

“Good. Now get the hell out of my classroom.” Derek demanded and pointed towards the classroom door. Stiles rushed out in a hurry.

…

The next day, 3:15pm barreled entirely too fast towards Stiles. It felt like everything in the day was on fast-forward up until the school bell rang and Stiles was forced to head off towards Mr. Hale’s room. Slight excitement sat still in Stiles’ stomach as he walked towards the dreaded room 683. Stiles was excited because, well, to put it simply…he was going to be sitting in a room all alone with Mr. Hunky Hale. It would be just the two of them. Everyone else, including the teachers cleared out of Beacon Hills High by about 4:00pm. Then and only then would they be entirely alone.

Stiles finally came up to the room. He knocked on the open door. “Uh, hey Mr. Hale. I’m here for my detention.”

“Sit down. Now.” Derek said sternly as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He watched Stiles make his way casually across the classroom and until he sat down in his assigned seat. Derek looked back down at his newspaper and continued to read through it.

Stiles sat at his desk silently. It had only been about three full minutes since he had sat down, and he was already bored out of his mind. He tried to tap his fingers on his desk to pass time but Mr. Hale only kept telling him to stop it so Stiles focused his attention on Mr. Hale.

Mr. Hale just stayed completely quiet as if he were lost in the newspaper he was reading. His legs were propped up on his desk as he sat slightly reclined in his chair. Stiles loved when Mr. Hale wore those black trousers. They were so tight and always bunched up at Mr. Hale’s crotch when he reclined in his chair. It gave the illusion that he was sporting a pretty huge hard-on, which of course gave Stiles’ mind something to think about.

Mr. Hale wore a tight fitted, button up, navy blue long sleeve shirt.  The sleeves were rolled up to the bend of his elbows which let him showcase his sexy, hairy forearms. A black and grey striped tie hung loosely around his thick neck.

Stiles continued to stare at him. He didn’t even realize that he began to drool on his desk. His mind was fuzzed and all he could focus on was how much he wanted to suck at Mr. Hale’s neck and jaw line.

Mr. Hale suddenly looked up from his newspaper when he realized how quiet the room was. Stiles was being way too quiet and way too motionless. There were no tapping sounds of a pencil being hit against a desk in the form of a rhythm. There was absolutely no sound of shuffling papers being dragged out of Stiles’ backpack. It was peculiar.

“Take out your homework and get started, Stiles. Staring at me isn’t going to help your grade.” Derek explained. He watched Stiles jump slightly when his voice broke the silence. Derek looked back down at his newspaper, using it to hide his smirk. He had caught Stiles, mouth gaped open and eyes glued to the front of the classroom where he sat reading. That speck of drool sitting on Stiles’ bottom lip wasn’t because he was bored.

“I, uh. I don’t have any homework today. I finished it all up earlier, sir.” Stiles replied. And even if he had had any homework left to finish up, he wouldn’t have done it anyways. Staring at Mr. Hale was much more satisfying to his mind and body. Getting all hot and bothered in class with his object of lust sitting only a few feet away was all Stiles wanted to do.

Derek set his newspaper down onto his desk, put his feet back down on the floor, and sat upright. “You knew you had detention today. Why didn’t you bring other work to do? Sitting here and staring at me read a newspaper isn’t a punishment, which is what detention is supposed to be.”

“Okay, first of all, I wasn’t staring at you. I was trying to read the Garfield cartoon on the back of that paper but your giant hand kept blocking the panels. And second of all, I thought you’d at least have something for me to do here. File papers. Grade quizzes. Anything…”

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip and crossed his legs while he stayed seated at his desk. He tried to make it seem as unnoticeable as possible, but the matter of the fact was that there was no way to hide the growing bulge in his pants. He didn’t want Mr. Hale to notice it though.

Stiles’ face grew red with every second that passed. He tried to think of all the boner killers in the world, but nothing was helping. He was rock hard within seconds and all Mr. Hale had to do was look down and see.

“Hey, uh Mr. Hale…can I go to the bathroom real quick?” Stiles asked.

Derek didn’t even have to look down to see that Stiles was hard. Stiles’ body language and mannerisms gave it away. The fact was, Derek was hard too. His trousers were tented and he could feel the material of his boxers straining to hold his piece down. Lucky for him, Derek’s desk hid it from Stiles’ line of vision. Derek didn’t want to hide it though. He wanted to relieve himself. He wanted Stiles to relieve himself as well.

Derek pushed down at his boner so that it stayed pressed sideways against his thigh rather than protrude as a tent from his crotch. It didn’t matter though. The tightness of his trousers were definitely going to show it off. As soon as he stood up, Stiles would get an eyeful. And if things went as Derek wanted, Stiles would end up with his ass plugged up with cock.

Derek stood up and walked over towards Stiles. He made his way to the front of Stiles’ desk and leaned in. “Why do you need to go to the bathroom, Stiles? Didn’t I tell you to take a piss before you came in here yesterday?” He asked.

Stiles couldn’t believe it. Mr. Hale was standing right in front of him with a huge boner. _Dammit._ Stiles tried to stay calm though. He kept his eyes locked with Mr. Hale’s to avoid accidentally locking eyes with something else.

“Yeah, I know. I just..I-I really need to go. Just real quick.” Stiles mumbled out. Sweat began to bead at his forehead, and his cock was only throbbing harder in his jeans.

“Are you sure you just don’t need to go to the bathroom before I see how hard you are in your jeans, Stiles?” Derek questioned with a wicked grin. “Stand up, Stilinski.”

Stiles stood up almost instinctively. There, Stiles and Mr. Hale stood eye to eye. Toe to toe. Throbbing erection to throbbing erection.  Stiles had swallowed down his nervousness when Mr. Hale mentioned his erection.  He guessed it was because he just didn’t hide it well enough and Mr. Hale just happened to catch a glimpse. It was either that, or Mr. Hale deliberately waited and watched until Stiles was hot and hard.

Since Stiles was too dazed to speak, Derek decided to make the first move. He reached out with his hand and slid it across Stiles’ jeans clad erection tenderly. “Do you mind if I help you get rid of this instead of you doing it yourself?” He asked and continued to stroke Stiles gently through the fabric.

“What about yours though?” Stiles whispered out. He was drunk off of the way Mr. Hale was groping him. Caught up in a high he didn’t want to come down from. No one could blame him if he wasn’t making much sense. He didn’t want to talk. He just wanted Mr. Hale to keep touching.

“Don’t worry. You’ll return the favor.” Derek said and sunk to his knees in front of Stiles’ cock. He unbuttoned Stiles’ jeans and unzipped them slowly. Derek hooked his fingers into the band of Stiles’ jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Stiles was still rock hard. His cock, newly freed from its confines, throbbed in the warm, stuffy air of the classroom.

Derek gripped Stiles’ cock and stroked it until there was no possible way it could get any harder. With almost every stroke, pre-cum spurted from the slit and fell down to Derek’s shirt. Eventually his shirt was spotted with wet spots from only Stiles’ pre-cum. The teen obviously had a huge load waiting.

Derek’s lips finally pushed inward to wrap around Stiles. He forced his mouth down on it and took it directly to the back of this throat with ease. He didn’t even gag. Derek kept his tongue swirling around the head and shaft as he bobbed up and down. It was slow at first but he gradually picked up pace and began taking it deeper into his throat.

Stiles was definitely above average. The fact that he was seventeen and held such a huge piece was surprising to say the least. Stiles’ cock was long and hard. Probably the hardest Derek had even seen a cock get. Maybe it was because Stiles was a horny teenager. Or maybe it was because Stiles was so turned on that he was getting a blowjob from his teacher.

Throbbing, twitching, and leaking, it was at least eight inches in all of its glory. Stiles was cut as well, with a nice set of balls to match.

Derek pulled off of Stiles to talk. He gripped his hand around the shaft and stroked it gently while he repeatedly dragged his thumb over the leaking slit as he spoke. “You’re bigger than me, Stiles. Very impressive.” He snorted laughter, then went back to suck.

Stiles stood wobbly on his feet as Mr. Hale went down on him. He felt like he could topple over at any second. Stiles was kind of taken aback when he found out that he was bigger than Mr. Hale. To be honest, it made Stiles feel powerful. In both his fantasies and wet dreams, Mr. Hale always had a bigger cock. It was just a fantasy Stiles had. Thinking about his hot teacher with a monstrous cock being strapped down and locked away behind boxer briefs and smug fitting trousers was something Stiles often thought about.

Stiles bit down on his lip and moaned when he felt his cock hit the back of Mr. Hale’s throat. “H-How are you doing this? You feel amazing.” His hands gripped tight in Mr. Hale’s hair.

Derek pulled off and looked up into Stiles’ eye. He smiled and licked his lips free of pre-cum and saliva. “This isn’t the first time I’ve sucked cock, Stiles.”

He then went back down on Stiles and took it faster and faster into his throat this time. He used one of his hands to massage Stiles’ balls as he worked. He could feel them tightening up, drawing upward. Stiles was close and Derek wanted what Stiles was storing in those beautiful balls of his to pour down his throat.

Derek put his hands on the sides of Stiles’ waist, egging him on to fuck into his throat faster. Stiles took the hint and bucked just a bit faster into Mr. Hale’s hot mouth.  Never in his life did Stiles think he’d actually have his teacher down on his knees with his cock stuffed down his throat.

“God… _god_ , Mr. Hale.  FUCK!” Stiles’ hips stuttered as he shot his load down Mr. Hale’s throat. Moans and slurps of satisfaction seeped out of Mr. Hale as he swallowed. Stiles’ body shook and twitched as he finished emptying. He made sure every last drop was out.

Derek’s eyes had shot open when he felt the heat of cum jet down his throat. It allowed him to see Stiles throw his head back in ecstasy as his orgasm rocked him. Derek had almost forgotten what it felt like to swallow. The overwhelming taste of thick, salty cum hit on his taste buds and made him want more. He sucked harder; forcing every last drop out until Stiles was completely spent. 

Derek pulled his mouth off of Stiles’ softened cock and stood back up. He led Stiles back over to the teacher’s desk. Stiles sat down on the desk and Derek stripped off the jeans and shoes still situated at Stiles’ ankles. Once they were off, Derek pulled Stiles’ legs apart. He looked down.

Stiles’ hole was pink and puckered. Obviously hadn’t been fucked or fingered in probably forever.  Derek slapped the palm of his hand against Stiles’ hole and smiled when Stiles yelped.

“Do you think you can take me, Stilinski?” Derek asked. He reached around to the drawer of his desk, opened it and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

“I can. If I can’t…you can make me take you.” Stiles breathed out. He was finally about to see Mr. Hale’s cock. Never mind that, he was about to get fucked by Mr. Hale’s cock. His heart even jumped a beat when he saw the lube and condom get pulled from the drawer.

“I like the sound of that.” Derek smiled and uncapped the bottle of lube. He poured a glob onto two of his fingers then pressed them to Stiles’ hole. He pressed in slowly and carefully. Surely he didn’t expect Stiles to be able to take two fingers just yet. However he was surprised at how relaxed Stiles remained. There were little to none involuntary clenches that typically happened. Stiles obviously had done this before.

“So you’ve done this before?” Derek asked as he massaged his fingers into Stiles’ hole.

“With my fingers. Sometimes. I’ve never taken anything bigger.” Stiles answered back with his body completely relax as he felt Mr. Hale’s fingers press deeper inside.

Derek slid his fingers out of Stiles and unbuckled his own belt.  He pulled a chair out from under one of the students’ desks and pulled it closer. Derek kicked off his shoes. He dropped his pants and boxers, took off his shirt then piled each article of clothing on the floor.

Derek sat down in the chair he pulled out. He had nothing on except his tie and long black dress socks. His muscles glistened with a faint mask of sweat. His chest was amazingly built, with hair dusted upon it. Derek stretched his legs out as he kept in the chair. He stroked idly at his cock to get it harder.

Stiles watched when Mr. Hale undressed. That was without a doubt the hottest body he’d ever seen. He couldn’t believe a teacher had a body like that. When Derek had turned around for a brief moment to take his pants off of his ankles, Stiles caught a glimpse of something black on Mr. Hale’s back.

It was a tattoo. A spiral. Stiles wanted to ask what it meant but he got too caught up in how much hotter Mr. Hale was for being inked up as well as how muscular his backside was.

“Come here.” Derek called out, still seated in the chair. He watched as Stiles jumped up from the teacher’s desk and walked towards him. Derek took the condom foil in-between his fingers and opened it. He took out the condom and rolled it onto his length slowly while he kept his eyes locked with Stiles’.

Stiles watched the latex stretch over Mr. Hale’s cock. He was cut. Around six and a half to seven inches. His cock was unbelievably thick, and it tilted slightly to the right. Veins stretched down the length, straight to the trimmed down patch of dark hair.  

Derek poured lube onto his cock and slicked it up for Stiles. Finally he was going to have Stiles Stilinski ride his cock. Something he had been thinking about doing for a while now.

“Come over here, and get yourself on it for me.” Derek said with a smile. He beckoned for Stiles to move in closer. Stiles did.

“Yes sir.” Stiles responded and moved in. He took off his shirt and turned around so that his backside was facing Mr. Hale. Stiles took his hands and pulled his own ass cheeks apart then carefully lowered himself down on Mr. Hale’s dick.

The first press in hurt a little. Mr. Hale was thick. And even though Stiles had practice with taking his fingers, a fat cock was a whole other feeling.

“You’re huge. You’re huge. You’re huge.”  Stiles muttered the words over and over again under his breath as he forced the rod deeper into his hole. Stiles’ mind was frazzled. All of his thoughts were jumbled and the only words he could spit out were profanities.

Derek felt as the heat of Stiles’ tight hole began to encase his cock. Stiles was taking it nice and slow, which was absolute torture considering all Derek wanted to do was buck, ram and pound Stiles’ ass to nothingness. Derek finally gave up on taking it slow. He grabbed Stiles by the waist and pulled him down onto his lap completely. His cock felt like it barely fit inside. Stiles had by far the tightest ass he’d ever encountered.

“HOLYFUCKINGSHIT!!!! DUDE!” Stiles screamed out as he was pulled down. He felt full. Like his insides were split apart by his teacher’s dick. The burn and uncomfortable feelings fled Stiles’ body and mind within moments of taking Mr. Hale inside.  It began to feel good. Absolutely amazing. A sparky sort of tingly sensation deep in his stomach kept making Stiles’ body convulse and twitch as Mr. Hale began thrusting.

“Yeah, baby. Take it.” Derek moaned into Stiles’ ear as he kept a steady thrusting rhythm into the seventeen year old. He reached his hand around and gripped Stiles’ throat as if he were going to strangle the teen. But of course, he didn’t. Something snapped inside Derek though. It made him feel more aggressive. He wanted to be rough, wild and extremely dominant. He wanted to dominant Stiles.

Stiles swallowed hard when he felt Mr. Hale’s grip around his throat. He wasn’t scared though. Instead it only made the experience hotter.

Derek stopped thrusting momentarily, and stood up from the chair along with Stiles who still had a cock buried in his ass. Once they were upright, Derek pounded away even harder than before. It was a new angle which allowed a better possibility of finding Stiles’ prostate. Derek didn’t care to bend Stiles over the desk either. He didn’t want to give Stiles that privilege. He wanted Stiles to have nothing to grip onto. Nothing to rest on.  Derek was the one holding him up.

Stiles stayed lax for the most part. He was lost in the feeling of Mr. Hale’s rapid thrusting. In and out like a jackhammer. The slapping sound of Mr. Hale’s balls striking Stiles’ ass filled the empty classroom along with Stiles’ pleas of “More, Mr. Hale.”  “Please fuck me harder, Mr. Hale.” “ _Please._ ”

Lucky for Stiles, Mr. Hale held his body up during the fucking. He used Stiles like a sex doll. Stiles did as he was told. Mr. Hale had complete control.

When Derek said “bend”, Stiles bent over. When Derek said “Moan for me”, Stiles moaned. And Stiles did it all automatically like he didn’t even have to think.

“Here’s the deal—” Derek pulled Stiles’ face closer to his as he remained pounding. “If you can make me cum in the next minute, you’ll get back up to an A in my class. How about that?” He asked.

“Fuck yes!” Stiles yelled and pulled off of Mr. Hale’s dick. He spun around and dropped to his knees. He looked up at Mr. Hale with glossy brown eyes and hoped to get further instruction.

“Can I use my mouth? My hands?” Stiles asked then rolled the off condom of Mr. Hale’s throbbing girth.

“As long as you get me off.”

Stiles gripped Mr. Hale in his hand and tugged furiously, much like how he did when he jerked himself off. Mr. Hale’s cock looked even harder than before. It was dripping a steady stream of pre-cum to the floor as Stiles pumped it faster with his hand.

Stiles watched while Mr. Hale began to wobble and shake where he stood. He knew that he was dragging Mr. Hale closer to the edge with every pump of his fist. Soon enough Derek broke.

With a breathy “ _Stiles._ ” moaned under his breath, Derek’s cock spurted stream after steam of thick cum onto Stiles’ face. He looked down as it happened. Having his cum splattered diagonally across the teen’s face was a sight Derek wanted to remember. The way pieces of Stiles’ hair drooped down, matted with jizz, made Derek smile.

“Oh _god_.” Derek gasped as he helped Stiles up to his feet. He looked at the clock then back at Stiles. “And with only seconds to spare.” He laughed.

Stiles chuckled then picked up one of his shirts from the ground. He wiped at his face with it to soak up the salty liquid plastered on his face.

“So I get the A now, right?” Stiles questioned. He picked up his clothes and got dressed as Mr. Hale did the same.

“You got the A back. I promise.” Mr. Hale laughed and slid on his boxer briefs before putting on his pants. By then, Stiles was already dressed. His face was wiped clean of any evidence of what they did, however his shirt was stained with the remnants of Derek’s cum.

Stiles stayed quiet and bent down to tie his shoes. “Will you stop being such a dick all the time though?” He asked and looked up to Mr. Hale, who did nothing but smirk and put on his shirt.

“You’re going to have to work me harder to unlock that reward.” Derek said. He straightened his tie and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair.

Stiles stood up. “Work you harder? As in we can do this again?”

Derek smiled and handed Stiles his backpack. “You still have detention every day, after school for the next couple weeks, Stiles. You’ve got plenty of time to persuade me into being nicer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed. I loved writing it. 
> 
> Tumblr: Colethewolf.tumblr.com


End file.
